


What I'm Into

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Felicia has a secret; a hidden preference that she only trusts Peter with.





	What I'm Into

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to me hundreth work in this site!

I walk around the room like a caged lion, trying not to get too impatient. My throat is dry and I’ve been without it for too long. I consider for a second that he’s doing this on purpose but then I decide against it. He’d never do it. Not to me.

What I'm Into is going to get me in trouble. It’s done it before and I’m sure it’ll do it again. That’s what I get for enjoying a cliché too much, but I can’t help but love it. My heart beats faster at the mere thought of it. It always does when I think of it and when I think about him.

I had been curious about it for years. First time I did it, it sucked. It was over before it truly began and I can’t really recall much about that time other than the looks I got after all was done. Looking like I look, it didn’t take long for me to find someone else to try it with.

It took several tries but I eventually found someone capable of keeping up. Older, experienced men are better when one is young and energetic. I enjoyed myself thoroughly and so did he (naturally) but all good things come to an end. Caught him recording it to brag off with his friends and next thing he knew he was penniless between me hacking his accounts and the divorce he got for two-timing his wife with me and three other girls.

I tap my foot on the wooden floor of the hideout and frantically look around for any signs of him, my heart beating so fast you’d swear I’ve been running from him.

I want it.

I need it.

I’ve walked around the room a thousand times over and I add more laps than I care to count when he shows up, almost out of nowhere.

My dealer in this addiction of mine that’s haunted me and entertained me for so long now comes through the open window and waves.

I try to be decent, composed.

It lasts about thirty seconds before I push him backwards toward the worn-out armchair in the room. He flops there with a little winded sound, as if I had kicked the breath out of him in a fight, and I spread his legs far enough for me to fit between them.

I kneel and he gulps as if this was the first time he’s ever done this at all. I enjoy it and he knows it and the fact he knows it and indulges me means the world to me.

I claw at his hips as I try to get my fingers between his pants and the flesh of his hips so I can tug both his pants and trousers down to his ankles. It’s been so long since I’ve had it that I struggle to just do that and not rip his pants off.

I just barely manage that with shaky tremble of my hands and his cock stands ready, a drop of pre-cum glistening in the moonlit night.

I lick my lips as I feel my mouth water but my throat is dry. I take deep breaths as I try to get a hold of myself. I need to enjoy this. It’s not often he can spare the time to entertain me so I gotta make this count until the next time he can take a break from Mary Plain, crime-fighting and his personal life for little old me and My Thing.

I gulp as a shiver runs all over my body like an electric shock as the thought of My Thing flashes my mind; his erection being here, ready, begging, aching and twitching barely anchors me to the here and now as I struggle to accept that it’s finally here.

That I can finally satisfy my urge.

My Thing.

My Thing? My Thing is sucking cock. Cock is one of my favorite tastes and not only do I love the taste of cock, but the smell of a man’s balls is amazing.

In all honesty, it makes me go a little crazy whenever I’m without it for too long and that’s why Pete’s a blessing: Quiet, good, decent man that would never brag about what I do to him and how often I ask him to let me suck his dick.

I lick my lips and gulp again to get the feeling of dryness off of me, I open wide and I sink into his cock, my lips a tight seal around his shaft.

His penis twitches, he groans and I moan as the taste of what I’ve been craving fills my tastes buds. A feast of sensory delight fills my brain and I moan as I go up and down slowly, my tongue circling around him in quick, precise licks wherever and everywhere I want. The head of his cock, his shaft, the underside of it, his balls. All of it tastes delicious and I can’t have enough of it.

I suck and lick and do everything I know and have learnt to do over the years of indulging in this and Peter grips the armrests with a steely grip that is yet to break it and I smile and lavish his cock even more. 

Even with someone as gifted as him, I cannot get it far enough down my throat to be satisfied. I go up and down, my tongue swirling and teasing and leaving spit everywhere. I can feel it go down my chin as I deepthroat it and pull back out making a gagging noise we both know is for his pleasure.

I have developed a good grip on my gagging reflex over the years of this and yet when he thrusts upwards I actually gag and cough, getting saliva on my cleavage.

He grins sheepishly and is about to say sorry (I know him this well) when I dive back in and worship his hard rod as if the secrets of salvation were in doing this.

Every pass, every lick, every little thing I do to him fills me with an unbridled, indescribable joy that I cannot describe. My heart flutters, I moan like the little whore I most definitely look like and I can’t be happier that he’ll never brag of this.

Of course, it’s not like he’s not getting anything out of this but it is only so much he can take before he starts to counts his Mississippis and I know it.

I remember to pace myself a little after the salty taste starts to fade and I concentrate on the feeling of him in my mouth, my every jaw muscle coordinating to tease him and make this last as long as I can.

I deepthroat his cock when I feel he’s about to beg me to stop teasing him and he twitches in an-almost there ecstasy as I back out completely and my leather-clad hands grip him tightly but not as tight as the seal that my lips make around him. He’s told me this much.

I want to tease him, I really do but I can’t even think. My breathing is loud and ragged and so is his but he is surprised by some reason. Like we haven’t done this at least a dozen times already, like he doesn’t get this much from that stupid redhead of his.

My hand clenches at the thought of her and he whimpers: He’s sensible and what’s worse, I’ve been staring, caught in my own thoughts and almost forgetful of his needs and wants.

I lean forward once more and I dive, my head makes a perfect arc and his cock is sheathed inside my throat. He’s big and it shows just how much I love doing this that I get him all the way in, my nose gently tapping the surroundings of the base of his cock. I smell the freshness that gives away he just shaved and I chuckled and moan as his cock twitches.

He groans and I feel a hand on the back of my head while he shoots down my throat and I smile and whine and moan at the same time as he empties his balls.

The only time I’m satisfied is when I feel those intense, powerful, salty, hot pumps of cum down my throat and he’s still to disappoint as he feeds me every last drop he’s got inside of him.

I wrap my lips tighter around his cock and squeeze every last drop I can. I pull out with a hollow pop and grip it at the base, squeezing again and my hand moves upwards slowly. A droplet comes out and my tongue is fast to lick it away.

As I sit back on my heels, looking up at him with a wicked smirk as he watches me enjoying the feeling of the drool I got all over me licking ever last cell of his shaft, the slobber running down my neck, my hair lightly disheveled from his hand in the back of my head I can’t help but smile gleefully and let him see how much I enjoy this.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my arm and can’t help but ask him with a massive grin on my face.

“Did I do a good job?”

My answer? He can’t even speak. I sucked his soul out the tip of his dick and whatever energy he’s got left in him is focused on not falling asleep here and waking up next year. It shows that badly and I'm proud of my work

I can’t help but shudder and feel satisfied.

I take a picture of him with my phone, leaving the scandalous bits out of frame. If I was into that, it’d be as easy as an account on Twitter.

What I’m into the most in this aftermath is the look on his face: It’s peaceful, like if he was sleeping or falling asleep. Too relaxed to care I’m getting a picture of a Spiderman without his mask. The look of adoration, serenity and the mere ‘I cannot believe that just happened’ are priceless and I bite my lip at the thought of this being a regular sight that no one else gets. I suddenly don’t care that much about Mary Plane having my leftovers.

I stare: He’s handsome, but that’s not what I'm into. I’d really love to stay and cuddle, find out if his healing skills are useful for other things but I’ve never been one to indulge too much in my tastes. It spoils the fun and part of it is the teasing and moment where I wish I had it at my beck and call.

* * *

I leave him there and the next morning I look in my news feed and read that later on he stopped twice the usual amount of crimes.

I can’t help myself. I send him a message, a picture of me in the Riviera wearing a black, two piece bikini that I know for a fact is his favorite attached.

‘_Glad to see I helped to motivate you. Counting the seconds for more’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been all over the place. My life is a dance between being unable to focus and being stressed about all the stuff that I need to do. Plus, I got a "job" of sorts. It's chill until everything is on fire and I sleep 3 hours a day for a week.
> 
> Wrote this in bits and pieces here and there in down times after finding an anecdotical Tumblr post. Felt like experimenting on the POV after realizing it's been quite a while since I wrote anything in 1st POV.
> 
> Hope it was worth the read! Let me know what you think and what mistakes you find in this that I might have overlooked. I love reading your comments!
> 
> Please check out my other works and give those love too!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043341) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines)


End file.
